Soulless
by Qiutyvampire
Summary: Cómo podían ser almas gemelas si carecía de lo esencial? Oneshot


Marinette sonrió ampliamente mientras ingresaba al salón de clases.

-Hola!- chilló con alegría, llamando la atención de los alumnos presentes.

-Hola Marinette!- saludaron sus compañeros, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng era la chica que todos amaban en la secundaria Françoise Dupont. Reconocida por su inteligencia, amabilidad y radiante sonrisa. Cualquier habitación se llenaba de luz con su presencia, casi como si fuera mágica.

Un bufido burlesco se escuchó desde el otro extremo del salón, rompiendo el aura celestial que Marinette había generado con su presencia. Luka Couffaine miraba con burla a la recién llegada, a diferencia de ella, él era considerado la plaga del lugar.

-Deja el acto, Dupain-Cheng- soltó Luka con una sonrisa ladina, estrellando sus botas militares sobre el escritorio -Eres más falsa que Chloé Bourgeois, y esa chica no tiene ni un centímetro de piel que no haya sido operada-

Los estudiantes fruncieron el ceño al escucharlo. Marinette, por su parte, agrandó su sonrisa y se encaminó hacia su ofensor.

-Luka, que bueno que hayas venido el día de hoy- replicó con un tono comprensivo -Espero que las notas que fui a dejar a tu casa hayan servido para que te pongas al día-

Luka rodó los ojos cuando la vio plantarse junto a él.

-No me trates como un tarado, sigo teniendo el mejor promedio de todo este colegio sarnoso. Además, no sirve que actúes frente a mi, conozco tu verdadero y asqueroso ser-

Los estudiantes estallaron, interponiéndose entre Marinette y él, mientras le dedicaban miradas de repudio y palabras ofensivas que únicamente lograron que soltara una carcajada.

-No puedes hacer nada sin tus súbditos, princesa?- soltó con un toque de rabia en su voz, pateando el escritorio hacia un costado y abriéndose paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a ella -No eres más que una niña mimada-

Marinette frunció los labios y se giró con gracia, en dirección a la salida -No quiero hablar más contigo- masculló, alejándose rápidamente por la puerta del salón.

Luka sonrió con satisfacción, se encaminó hacia la puerta mientras era atacado verbalmente por sus compañeros. Una vez en el pasillo divisó a la azabache doblando la esquina en dirección a la azotea.

Marinette cerró con delicadeza la puerta y se dirigió hacia las jardineras ubicadas cerca del borde de la azotea, se recostó con pesadez y dejó salir un suspiro.

-Sabes que la felicidad se escapa entre tus suspiros?-

-Lárgate Luka- gruñó, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo.

-Esa es la verdadera Marinette- rió él, empujando las piernas de la chica fuera del banquillo y ocupando el lugar. Ella regresó a mirarlo con fiereza.

-Oh, qué dirían tus fans si vieran que mirada tan cruel estás dedicándome?- jugueteó Luka, tomando el brazo de Marinette y tirándola en dirección a él-Cuándo dejarás la fachada de niñita dulce?-

-Me estás jodiendo Luka?- vociferó soltándose -Qué diablos fue lo que ocurrió ahí abajo? Prometiste que no volverías a meterte en mi camino-

El mencionado sonrió, tomando a la chica de la cintura y levantándola para acomodarla sobre él.

-Tu prometiste que te saltarías las clases conmigo, al parecer aparte de mentirosa también eres indigna de confianza-

Marinette gruñó con frustración y golpeó la nuca de Luka, a la vez que acomodaba sus piernas a los costados de él. Apoyó el mentón en su hombro y dejó salir un suspiro.

-De verdad dejarás ir tu felicidad de esta forma?- susurró el chico en su oído, enredando sus brazos en la cintura de ella -Qué tiene de bueno ser adorada por un montón de estirados con el autoestima por los suelos, que no son suficientemente inteligentes para pensar más allá de los rumores que escuchan?-

-Al menos te tengo a ti- susurró ella de regreso, incorporándose para quedar frente a él.

Luka sonrió de lado, infiltrando sus manos por el borde de la falda de Marinette y acariciando sus muslos.

-Sabes que serias aún más popular si mostraras este lado tuyo?- pronunció, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ella depositaba besos en su cuello.

-Claro, todos querrían acostarse conmigo- respondió entre besos la azabache -Te gustaría que toda la secundaria me imaginara sin ropa, y se tocaran pensando en mi?-

Marinette dirigió su mano hacia el cierre del pantalón del chico -Realmente...-

-Cállate- la interrumpió Luka -No quiero pensar en eso, se va a bajar-

Marinette dejó salir una risita mientras su camisa era desabotonada y el chico depositaba cortos besos en su pecho.

-Deberíamos dejar de lado toda esta fachada de odiarnos- dijo, retirando la camisa de la chica y colocándola sobre sus hombros para cubrirla.

-Yo no te odio- replicó ella mordiendo su labio -Es más, todos rumoran que estoy enamorada de ti-

-Pero estás saliendo con el niño bonito- se quejó Luka, masajeando los pechos de la azabache.

-No...- Marinette ahogó un gemido -No estamos saliendo-

-Ah no?- preguntó arqueando la ceja, mientras removía hacia un lado la ropa interior de la chica y se posicionaba en su entrada. Marinette tembló al sentirlo y trató de dejarse caer sobre él, pero fue detenida en el acto.

-Qué?!- gimió con frustración.

-Escuché que se habían acostado- soltó él con la mirada ensombrecida, presionando con fuerza sus dedos sobre los muslos de ella.

-Crees que arriesgaría mi reputación de niña buena por acostarme con Adrien?- dijo enojada.

-Estás a punto de tener sexo conmigo sobre un banquillo de la azotea. Si no te preocupa poner en riesgo tu reputación con esto, no creo que algo más lo haga- respondió Luka con fastidio.

Marinette gruñó y aprovechó el descuido para dejarse caer sobre él, ahogando un gemido sobre su hombro. Luka la mantuvo presionada encima de él, disfrutando la sensación de las paredes de Marinette aprisionando su falo deliciosamente.

La chica comenzó un suave vaivén mientras mordía con fuerza el hombro del chico.

-Muy bien, muy bien, estás enojada- masculló con una mueca de placer y dolor plasmada en su rostro, tratando de separar a la chica de él -Si sigues así me voy a correr y ni tú ni yo vamos a disfrutarlo-

Marinette relajó sus músculos, permitiendo que Luka se acomode dentro de ella.

-Lo siento, no aguanto pensar en que no podemos estar juntos y por esa razón siempre trato de que rompas tu mascara de chica perfecta con mis insultos-

Marinette retomó el vaivén y estrelló con torpeza sus labios contra los de Luka. Ambos enroscaban sus lenguas mientras se movían armoniosamente, ahogando sus gemidos en la boca del otro.

Luka se separó y llevó su boca a los pechos de la chica, enfocándose en sus erectos pezones uno a la vez. Marinette respondía a sus estímulos, saltando vigorosamente sobre su miembro y ahogando sus gemidos en su hombro.

-Maldita sea, lo haces tan bien- chilló ella con desesperación. Luka, al escucharla, la levanto, ordenándole que apoyara uno de sus pies sobre el banquillo y penetrándola de espaldas. Los brazos de Marinette temblaban mientras era embestida ferozmente por Luka, tratando de que su cuerpo no cediera hacia adelante y asfixiando sus gritos en la palma que cubría su boca.

-Shh, Marinette!- masculló él, tratando de regresarla a sus sentidos -Sigue así y nos descubrirán-

La chica se mordió el labio, intentando aplacar el placer que su cuerpo le rogaba dejara salir.

Luka sentía las paredes de su chica arder, mientras se contraían con más fuerza, sabía que estaba a punto de hacerla alcanzar el máximo placer, así que luchaba por evitar que su mente se pusiera en blanco.

Marinette regresó a mirarlo, con las pupilas ensombrecidas de deseo y los labios rojos e hinchados por morderlos en su desesperación de no ser escuchada. La imagen era bellísima y su cuerpo reaccionaba a ello, la sujetó con fuerza de las caderas, aumentando sus embestidas y observando cómo la mirada de su Marinette se embebía en lujuria, ella abrió aún más las piernas y estrelló su mandíbula en su propio brazo, dejando salir un grito que se extinguió sobre su piel a medida que se corría y sus músculos se relajaban.

Luka lo dejo salir dentro de ella, sintiendo como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y tirándose en el banquillo junto a su adorada azabache.

-Debo ir a clases- dijo adormilada.

-No creo que sospechen por una vez que te saltes una materia- respondió Luka, atrayéndola hacia su pecho y besándola con pereza. Marinette lo abrazó y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas.

-Deberías guardarlo- susurró, acariciando el miembro con su dedo. Luka soltó una carcajada.

-No lo toques, estoy sensible- gimió incómodo.

Marinette le dio un fugaz beso en la punta, ocasionando que Luka saltara y la tirase al suelo.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras- reclamó, apresurándose a levantarla.

Después de que ambos arreglaran su uniforme, se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la azotea.

-Te amo- susurró Marinette, besándolo apasionadamente.

-Si lo hicieras no te ocultaras- se quejó Luka, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Queremos cosas distintas, tu quieres pasar desapercibido, yo quiero resaltar. Pero podemos estar juntos, no oculto mi amor hacia ti, eres tú quien se niega a corresponderme- dijo ella, alejándose de él.

-No quiero salir con la chica más radiante y perfecta de la secundaria. Quiero a mi Marinette gruñona, boca sucia y sensual- respondió Luka, tomando el pomo de la puerta -Supongo que deberé conformarme con estos encuentros hasta que decidas que me amas por sobre lo que la gente piense de ti-

Marinette frunció el ceño.

-Adiosito, Luka- se despidió, dedicándole esa falsa sonrisa que la caracterizaba antes de darle la espalda.

El corazón del mencionado saltó, el tono con el que había hablado la chica le supo a despedida.

-Marinette?- cuestionó, tratando de detenerla. Sin embargo, ella no regresó a mirarlo -Oye, princesa?-

La chica desapareció de su vista, dejando detrás el eco de sus pisadas que disminuían lentamente a medida que se alejaba.

Luka soltó un suspiro, sonriendo con amargura al recordar que de esa forma había comenzado su conversación unos minutos antes. Retornó con parsimonia al salón, y ocupó su asiento, observando cómo Marinette era rodeada por todos sus compañeros que preguntaban curiosos la razón por la que se había ausentado el período anterior.

La azabache tenía plasmada esa falsa sonrisa que él tanto odiaba, sin embargo, esta vez, no dijo nada más, tomó su bolso y se marchó. En el camino a casa se detuvo junto a un gran árbol y recordó la forma en la que se habían conocido.

" _Mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia el colegio, sintió como alguien se estrellaba tras él. Regresó su mirada, cargada de fastidio y se topó con dos ojos color cielo que lo miraban confundida._

 _-Acaso eres tarada?- dijo exasperado._

 _-Lo siento- se disculpó ella con una gran sonrisa -Voy un poco distraída tratando de encontrar esta dirección. Me ayudas?-_

 _Su falsa sonrisa lo llenó de rabia y arrancó bruscamente el papel de la mano de la chica. Rodó los ojos con amargura al notar que se dirigían hacia la misma dirección._

 _-Sabes como llegar?- preguntó con un tono encantador mientras batía las pestañas._

 _-Que patético acto de niña bonita- escupió con desdén, tirando el papel en la cara de la chica._

 _-Disculpa?- ella lo miró desencajada._

 _-Ya escuchaste, deja de fingir esa sonrisa y esa actitud tan radiante, das lastima-_

 _La azabache pestañeó confundida._

 _-Podrás engañar a los idiotas de la secundaria, pero no a mí, puedo ver a través de ti-_

 _Al escucharlo, en un acto reflejo, Marinette llevó sus manos a su pecho, abrazándose protectoramente. Luka la miró confundido, parpadeando lentamente mientras trataba de entender la situación. Después de unos segundos, ambos estallaron en carcajadas._

 _-Mi nombre es Luka Couffaine- dijo, estirando su mano hacia ella, mientras con la otra se secaba una lágrima._

 _-Marinette Dupain-Cheng- respondió ella, imitándolo._

 _Cuando sus manos se juntaron, sintieron como si un vórtice los absorbiera de la realidad, creando un mundo donde se encontraban ellos únicamente. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y juraron ver chispas saltar de ellos._

 _-Wow- murmuraron al unísono, sin poder despegar la mirada del otro._

 _Ese día, ambos pensaron que habían encontrado a su alma gemela."_

Luka pateó una roca, sintiéndose furioso y lastimado, ella no lo había elegido. Su corazón se encogió por la cantidad de sentimientos negativos que fluían a través de su cuerpo.

Retuvo un suspiro y empuñó sus manos, decidido a darse por vencido. Aceptando finalmente que su alma gemela, no tenía alma.


End file.
